1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to cameras having an appearance that differs from conventional camera for use as promotional items, souvenirs, sports paraphernalia, or replicas of objects other than cameras. More specifically this invention is related to the use of decorative components of these speciality camera as function elements of the camera. For example, this invention is related to reusable cameras in the shape of automobiles in which wheels or other components of the replica automobile are employed to actuate and manipulate the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simple direct vision 35 mm cameras comprising a lens, viewfinder, and advance and take-up spools are commonly available and are relatively inexpensive. These cameras are especially suited for the amateur photographer who wishes merely to take snapshots during a vacation or while attending an event, such as a sporting event. These cameras can be sold at sporting events or on vacation cruises. One promotional approach is to provide special packaging related to the event or location so that the camera can be bought as a novelty or souvenir, as well as for taking photographs.
One prior art approach has been to include a molded front cover, which has a distinct appearance. One prior art camera includes a top cover that is molded to resemble a sports car. This front molded cover is shaped to fit over the basic components of a simple camera with openings in the cover for the camera lens and viewfinder. A circular film rewind knob is placed in the general vicinity of one front wheel. One problem with these prior art approaches is that the shape of a scale model automobile may not conform to the physical requirements for the basic camera components. This is especially true because a preexisting camera body would normally be employed because the manufacturing cost to produce special camera components and a special camera body would be prohibitive. Prior art cameras shaped like an automobile have thus required compromises in the shape of the replica automobile in order to conform to the preexisting camera body. For example, protruding cylindrical surfaces have been required to provide sufficient room for a take-up spool compartment on one end of the camera. The height of the replica automobile may also be excessive so that the shape does not conform to a scale model automobile. It may also be necessary for the latch for the rear cover to be positioned so that the latch actuator on one of the scale model surfaces instead of on the rear cover in order to attain a more realistic shape, but the exposed latch actuator also distracts from the appearance of the replica automobile. In some cases, the rewind knob may be located in the general vicinity of the front wheel to enhance the resemblance of the camera to a car. However, if the rewind compartment in which the film cannister is located is not at the same position as the wheel, the prior art cameras have been forced to locate the rewind wheel at the longitudinal position occupied by the film cannister in the camera body. This too distracts from the overall appearance of the replica automobile. These compromises can thus lead to a speciality camera in the shape of a car that does not accurately reflect the shape of an automobile. This inaccuracy can be a problem with certain purchasers. For example, racing car fans or sports car afficionados will insist on a shape that corresponds quite closely to the car in which they are interested.